We Can Get Caught
by BigTimeStarKid-1
Summary: Carlos and Logan have some fun on the couch when they're alone in 2J. There's the chance of getting caught though, will they? Based on something said in my other story, 'The Perfect Gift'. SLASH - boy/boy sex, Cargan and overall smutty goodness. Enjoy!


**As suggested, here is the Cargan one-shot based on my two-shot, 'The Perfect Gift'.  
>I've decided to dedicate it to <strong>LoganLuvr **because I've been talking to them and they wanted this one-shot. So this is for you, hope you enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys of Big Time Rush and know nothing of their relationship statuses, other than what they've said in their recent interviews, which I have watched many times :D**

**WARNINGS: Slash – meaning boy/boy sex, blow jobs, fingering, rimming. You were warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>We Can Get Caught...<strong>

**Logan's POV;**

"Carlos not now, Kendall or James could be back at any minute." I told the hyper Latino who was kissing my neck in an attempt to distract me from the movie that we were watching.

"Come on Logie, Kendall has to stay at the studio until Gustavo decides he's perfected the dance to a suitable standard and James won't come up here until he realises that Kendall is home." He carried on kissing my neck until I tilted my head back, succumbing to the pleasure that I knew I would receive if I gave in.

I moved his face to the side and caught the Latino boys lips in a heated kiss, our tongues immediately fighting for dominance of the other's mouth, Carlos' fingers found their way into my hair where he pulled harshly, causing me to let out a loud moan and falter for a moment. My moan allowed Carlos to have control of the kiss and I lay back so that I was comfortable lying down with Carlos' body resting on top of mine, not much of his weight was on me as he was propping himself up with one elbow resting on the orange cushions.

Within a matter of seconds our shirts were thrown to the ground and we were still kissing heatedly, Carlos' tongue still mapping out every sensitive spot in my mouth until the need for air grew too much. His lips immediately attached themselves to my neck and sucked harshly, making my jeans grow tighter with every passing second, "Carlos." I moaned in frustration when he moved slowly down my body, avoiding my nipples (which were very sensitive for me) and he stopped at my jeans. His eyes met mine as he unbuttoned them; his big eyes making him look unbelievably innocent at the moment.

"What do you want Logie?" He asked teasingly, a small smirk finding its way onto his face before he pulled down my zipper unbearably slowly, his fingers brushing my member purposely.

"Blow me, touch me. Just do _something._" I practically begged him. Before I knew it my jeans had been pulled from my body, along with my boxer-briefs, and flung to the floor to join our shirts. Carlos' hand started to pump my member agonisingly slowly making me throw my head back and moan loudly, a flush forming on my face as I felt pleasure from the torturous teasing. My body jerked and my hands found Carlos' dark hair when he took in more than half of me erection when I didn't expect it, the pleasure was coursing through my veins when he started bobbing his head and humming, the vibrations making precum leak into Carlos's eager mouth as he sucked. My moans became for frequent when he took me all the way in, the tip of my cock hitting his throat and he didn't even gag, only took me down as far as he could for a few minutes before he pulled off and looked at me innocently again, his lips were red from his previous activity and his brown eyes were blown wide with lust.

His eyes never left mine as he removed his jeans and boxers until he placed two of his finger at my mouth and ordered me to suck them; his voice husky and turning me on even more. I did as he told me eagerly, swirling my tongue around the digits, knowing that it drove him crazy, until they had enough lubrication to prepare me. He wasted no time in entering the first finger into my tight ring of muscle and moving it in slow, deliberate circles to loosen me up a little before adding a second finger and finding my prostate easily; which only made me more impatient for what was to come. After he scissored his fingers a few times I let out a frustrated whine, "Just fuck me already." I moaned as he rubbed my prostate with one of his fingers.

"You gonna resort to begging Logie?" He teases before pulling out his fingers and spitting into the palm of both hands. I watched through hooded eyes as he rubbed his own erection, his eight inch cock standing proud as he slicked it up to fuck me.

"If that's what it takes to hurry you up." I joked as he pulled one of my legs onto his shoulders and started entering me slowly, his cock created a burning pain as he stretched my hole, but mixed with the immediate pleasure that I felt it intensified everything. When he finally bottomed out I was already writing beneath him, "Move." I groaned when he stayed still.

"Beg for it." He whispered sexily, I opened my eyes to see him smirking down at me before shifting his hips a little to tease me.

"Please, fuck me, fuck me hard and fast Papi." I moaned, knowing that calling him Papi made him an animal in bed. He let out a low groan at the use of the word and pulled back until the tip of his cock was still inside of me and he thrust in quickly, his balls slapping against my ass cheeks at the force of the thrust. He carried on at this harsh pace and I moved my free leg off the couch and rest my foot on the floor so that he could go deeper.

I let out a series of moans when he finally found my prostate with the head of his cock; he was hitting it and rubbing against it every time he slammed back into me. "H-harder Papi, I n-_ngh_-need it harder, make it hurt more." I cried, with the harsh assault to my prostate I knew I wouldn't last much longer. The small bundle of nerves was creating shockwaves of intense pleasure that coursed through my body every time Carlos' hips hit my ass.

As the pace of his thrust increased they became erratic, telling me that he was close and when he wrapped his hand around my erection and started stroking it in a pattern that didn't match his thrusts my pleasure was increased by tenfold and I came unexpectedly, my orgasm made squirts of cum onto my stomach, a couple landing on Carlos' hand or chest, and his hips stuttered seconds later. I felt him cum inside of me; my walls were clenching around him and milking everything out of him. He pulled out of me slowly, his cock rubbing against my prostate and sending one last wave of pleasure through my body.

"Don't get cum on the couch Logie." Carlos' smiled when he sat back on his heels and looked down at me.

"How can I stop it?" I asked, not moving in fear of staining the orange cushions beneath me.

"I know a way." His smiled turned into a smirk as he spread my legs a little more and exposed my, now loose, hole to the cool air around us.

"What are you... _oh!_" I cried out when his tongue slipped passed my hole a little, he pushed it in and pulled it out repeatedly, only to lick a broad stripe over the sensitive muscle to clean up the white fluid that was threatening to drip from it. My hands found his head again and I bit my lip in pleasure, hard enough to draw blood. Carlos had done this to me many times before, but only before we made love, never afterwards. "Fuck, Carlos. T-that feels so good." I moaned out and one of my hands went to grab the blanket that we had discarded at the beginning of the movie when we got too warm. I clenched my fist in it when Carlos gave a hard suck to my hole and flicked his tongue against it repeatedly, my moaning was growing louder and we didn't hear the door open until obnoxiously loud laughter reached our ears.

I cried out in embarrassment when I turned to see Kendall and grabbed the blanket to throw over Carlos and I. "Kendall! We didn't think you'd be back until later." Carlos said the red on his cheeks wasn't as noticeable as mine because of his tanned skin.

"Well I'm back now. Couldn't you two have done that in your bedroom?" He asked in slight amusement and slight annoyance.

"We got caught up in the moment, can we get dressed now?" I asked, trying to end the conversation as quickly as possible to save the awkwardness that was inevitable if this carried on.

"Sure, I'm going to take a shower." He smirked at us one last time and made his wave to the bathroom in the kitchen laughing to himself. When I was sure he couldn't hear us I turned to my smiling boyfriend and frowned at him.

"I told you that this was a bad idea, I said that we would get caught." His only response was to shrug and laugh, earning himself a slap on the chest and sleeping in his own bed, alone, that night.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you all enjoyed this and don't forget to leave me a review to give criticism or whatever, but no flamers please :)<strong>

LoganLuvr**, I especially hope you enjoyed it, since I wrote it for you ;)**


End file.
